


Just Hold On

by CeresJago



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Battle Scenes, F/F, Hirogen, It starts off Angsty but I promise it will end happy, Seven is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: The Hirogen attack Voyager, and Seven is gravely injured. Janeway worries, and the Doctor tries to save Seven. (The summary isn't super great, but I promise the story is better!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all! It starts off kind of angsty, but it will end happy.

“Now!” Janeway yelled to Chakotay, swiftly elbowing the Hirogen hunter that had his weapon trained on her. The Hirogen doubled over, and Janeway snatched his weapon away as Chakotay keyed in the commands to the transporter room. With a flash of shimmering light, the Hirogen disappeared off of Voyager.

Janeway wiped the blood from her brow, and grimaced as she stood up straight. “Tom,” she said to the pilot pulling himself off of the ground. “Get us the hell out of here.”

Tom didn’t need to be told twice, he punched in the commands and Voyager sped out of the sector of space where they had confronted a large Hirogen hunting party.

“Damage report,” Janeway barked as she limped over to her command chair. The crew had sustained minor casualties, and Voyager had suffered a hull breach on Deck 11, but compared to their last battle with the Hirogen, Janeway supposed grimly, they could have done much worse.

Chakotay gave her an appraising look as she sucked in a tight breath. “Captain, you should head down to Sickbay…” he began, but trailed off under her withering look. Holding his hands up in surrender, he took a step back.

Janeway ran a tired hand through her hair, and smiled grimly at Chakotay. “You know I can’t go until I’ve made sure everything is in order – Captain’s prerogative.”

At Chakotay’s disbelieving look, Janeway rolled her eyes and continued, “I promise I’ll go after we get the bridge cleared up and repairs underway, and I want to make sure that the crew is alright. This battle with the Hirogen…”

Janeway was cut off by a chirp from her communicator. “B’elanna to the Captain.” 

Janeway tapped her communicator, “Go ahead B’elanna.”

There was a short pause before B’elanna spoke in a strange voice, “You better get down to Engineering Captain…it’s Seven.”

The color drained from Janeway’s face, and she clenched her jaw tightly as she looked at Chakotay. She left the bridge as fast as she could in her injured state, and thanked the heavens that the Turbolifts still worked. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she thought of what could be waiting for her in Engineering.

The battle with the Hirogen had been fierce. The crew barely had time to prepare for the invasion on Voyager before the Hirogen blew out the Hull on Deck 11, and began destroying the ship in order to catch their “prey.” Having encountered the Hirogen before, the crew had a contingency plan in place, but it had still taken them several life or death hours before they were able to reclaim the ship.

In order for their plan (to secretly beam the Hirogen out into space) to succeed, the crew would need transporter rerouting through both the Bridge and Engineering. It was a risky plan, as Engineering and the Bridge were to major targets for the Hirogen, but it was the only way to ensure the safety of Voyager. Seven had been assigned to Engineering to aid in expediting the task of tracking the boarded Hirogen. The crew had been successful, and Voyager was able to escape, but now, heart thudding thunderously in her chest, Janeway wondered at what cost.

The Turbolift came to a sudden halt and Janeway stepped out slowly. After her initial panic from the Bridge to the Turbolift, she was now filled with an almost paralyzing fear. She had no idea what she would find through the doors of Engineering, and the uncertainty made her falter for a moment.

Squaring her shoulders, and firmly replacing her command mask, Janeway limped resolutely through the doors of Engineering and silently took in the carnage.

She had known that Engineering would be a major target, but she had thought the Bridge would have taken most of the damage. She had miscalculated. The extra security personnel she sent to guard and defend Engineering lay scattered around the floor nursing their wounds. Sparks showered from overhead as consoles and wires lay broken casting the room in an eerie glow.

Amid the showers of sparks, she could hear the moans of pain and panicked voices from her crew. Taking a painful deep breath, she made her way in further.

“Captain,” came the somewhat breathless voice of B’elanna from her right. B’elanna wiped her hands on her tattered and bloody uniform. She was clearly in pain, but thankfully she was alive. “Captain,” she began again in a voice of forced calm, “Come with me.”

B’elanna lead her around the corner, where she saw Seven, white as a sheet, and blood pooling out of her abdomen where a pipe from a console lay lodged in her stomach. 

It was as if her worst fears had been confirmed, and Janeway rushed to her side. She knelt down carefully, and shaking hands carefully checked for a pulse. Panic began to rise in Janeway and almost consumed her until she felt the faint beating of a heart below her fingers. Relief coursed through her briefly, but disappeared just as quickly as she felt Seven’s pulse start to fade.

“No…” she whispered fearfully, listening for Seven’s breath. “Why haven’t you called the Doctor?” she asked in a panicked voice, “Why isn’t he here? B’elanna…”

B’elanna stepped in and cut off Janeway’s slightly hysterical sounding questions.

Janeway looked at B’elanna with wild eyes, and felt her hope disappear with what B’elanna told her.

“The Hirogen deleted his program, they didn’t want us to be able to heal ourselves. Fortunately, I had the good sense to create a backup months ago and I’ve already started the reboot process, but it will take time. Until I can get his program reinitialized, we are without a Doctor on Voyager,” B’elanna explained, looking as if she were to be sick. “I have everyone working on a way to speed up the process, but it might be…”

“Don’t,” said Janeway somewhat harshly, “Don’t finish that thought. It is not too…you’ll get the Doctor reinitialized in time,” she said.

B’elanna opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a ragged breath and a grating cough.

Janeway turned immediately to Seven, and lifted her head up so she sat in a somewhat seated position. “That’s it, just try and breathe, you’re okay, just breathe Seven.”

Seven took in another ragged breath, and looked unfocusedly at Janeway’s worried face.

“I do not… I do not understand…” Seven began haltingly before falling into another fit of coughing.

“Shhh, shh, don’t speak Seven,” Janeway said soothingly as B’elanna left to continue working on reinitializing the Doctor, “Just…just focus on breathing. Everything will be fine, you just have to keep breathing.”

Seven blinked tiredly as she looked down at the pipe sticking out of her stomach. Her brow knitted in confusion as she ghosted her Borg hand over the wound, as a small amount of blood seeped onto her fingers.

Seven looked at Janeway in questioningly.

“I know, I know Seven, you just have to hold on,” Janeway continued in the same eerily soothing voice, but was interrupted by another round of Seven’s coughing. A small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of Seven’s mouth, which was enough to send Janeway’s heart into overdrive. They didn’t have much time.

Seven looked up at Janeway again, though this time in wonder. “You’re crying, “ she half stated, half asked, as she wiped away the single tear on Janeway’s face with her Borg hand.

Janeway took in a shaking breath. “Don’t worry about me Seven, you just need to focus on breathing – it shouldn’t be long now.”

Seven nodded jerkily. “I can’t…Captain, I…” Seven began, but then slumped in Janeway’s arms.

Panic coursed through Janeway’s veins as she clutched Seven tighter. “Seven?” she half yelled. 

Turning around slightly, she caught sight of B’elanna’s ashen face. “We need the Doctor now. Whatever you need to do, do it!” she finished with a yell as B’elanna worked furiously at her console.

Janeway turned her attention back to Seven. “Come on Seven, wake up Seven, I know you can,” she pleaded. 

But Seven remained silent, and barely breathing.

“Please Seven, don’t do this to me. Please…just wake up Seven, just wake up,” Janeway begged softly, a silent tear trailing down her face.

“Not much longer,” came the hurried yell from B’elanna, but Janeway feared it would be too late.

“Please…” she pleaded quietly, softly shaking Seven’s shoulders. “Please just wake up, don’t do this to me, please…for me…I need you to wake up.”

Suddenly, Seven started to shimmer, and Janeway felt the familiar pull of the transporter beam. When she looked around, she realized she and Seven had been transported to Sickbay, where the Doctor immediately began working on Seven.

Although the Doctor had seemed cautiously hopeful of Seven’s prognosis immediately after he finished healing Seven, several hours later, she had still not woken up.

Janeway had allowed the Doctor to tend to her wounds after he had done all he could for Seven, but even after she was healed, she remained by Seven’s side. She held Seven’s hand tightly, and continued to speak to her in a hushed and pleading tone.

“…I need you to wake up Seven. I know you can, and if you can hear me, I need you to wake up…do you hear me? _I need you_ …”

However, the longer time went on, the more hopeless Janeway became. As the hours ticked by, Janeway’s face turned more and more to stone. Her heart, it seemed, was breaking with each strangled breath from the woman on the table.

Sometime throughout the night, Janeway had fallen asleep with her head in her hands in the chair she brought over to the Biobed where Seven lay.


	2. Awake

A noise from Seven jolted the Captain out of her fitful slumber. Breathing heavily, she looked up to see Seven struggling to sit up, and without thinking, Janeway rushed towards Seven.

“My gods Seven, you’re alright!” she breathed looking as if she wanted to give Seven a hug, but settled instead on grabbing her hand tightly. Janeway gave Seven a searching look and called for the Doctor, who appeared almost immediately.

“How is she Doctor?” Janeway asked nervously, hand still grasping Seven’s hand tightly.

“My original assessment was correct,” he replied scanning Seven with his Tricorder. “She’ll make a full recovery…in fact, she can even leave Sickbay today,” he paused and looked pointedly at Seven. “I will want to see you back here in a day or two to make sure everything is proceeding as it should be.” He snapped his Tricorder shut and looked at the Janeway. “You needn’t have worried Captain, she’ll be fine.” The Doctor left for his office, and Janeway was sincerely glad for her command training, sure that without it, she would have blushed furiously at the Doctor’s words. 

Janeway took a breath, and then looked down at Seven who was looking at her curiously. Noticing that she was still holding Seven’s hand tightly, she let it go, and rested her hand on Seven’s shoulder before removing her hand completely.

“You were worried about me?” Seven asked curiously.

Janeway cringed internally and pinched her brows together before looking back at Seven.

“Of course I was worried about you – how could I not be? B’elanna called me down to Engineering, and there you were – lying in an ever-growing pool of blood,” she said anxiously wringing her hands. “You weren’t very responsive, and we couldn’t get the Doctor online…and then you stopped breathing,” she whispered and then continued, “Seven, I thought…well it doesn’t matter what I thought, but I was worried about you, _of course_ I was worried about you,” she finished looking down at Seven.

There was a pause where neither woman spoke. As the silence dragged on, Janeway grew more anxious – afraid she had said too much, given away too much, when a metal hand grasping her own startled her out of her thoughts.

Seven squeezed her hand for a moment before letting go and swinging her legs off of the Biobed. She sat and looked face to face with Janeway. “I apologize you worried for me, Captain,” she said, looking at Janeway searchingly. “I did not mean to frighten you.”

Janeway quietly sucked in a breath. “It wasn’t your fault…just…just don’t do it again. I don’t think I could bear it if that happened again,” she said with a sad sort of smile.

Seven slipped gracefully off of the Biobed, and gave Janeway an intense look. “Well we can’t have that, can we?” she asked softly leaning imperceptibly closer to Janeway. Janeway unconsciously leaned in closer. It was as if a spell had been cast over the two women, and time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly, a crew member entered Sickbay and the spell was broken. Seven leaned away from Janeway and walked out of Sickbay, looking back just before the door closed, hiding her from view.

Janeway stood staring after Seven. She could have sworn there was something there in that moment before Seven left Sickbay. But maybe she was just reaching. What she really needed was a coffee and a hot bath. She pinched her brows together and shook her head as if trying to clear out an errant thought. 

The emotional turmoil of the last few hours made her reckless. She had to be more careful in the future, she decided, resolutely rolling her shoulders and making her way out of Sickbay to her quarters. Although Seven was the most important person to her on this ship, she could never know…would never know how almost losing her had almost destroyed her heart. How the thought of her lifeless body plagued her dreams. It was too much, her feelings too strong to share with Seven, and so she decided she wouldn’t. 

The walk back to her quarters was swift, and when she reached them, all thoughts of a coffee and bath were long gone. Exhausted and drained, she slumped down onto her couch and waited. But for what, she didn’t know.


	3. Musing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was going to be three chapters, but then I started writing, and I decided we'd have to make it four. I hope you enjoy!!!

After the moment in Sickbay, the weeks went by, for the most part, uneventfully. The crew worked furiously to repair the hull breach on Deck 11 as well as the damage done to the interior of Voyager. After a short while, Voyager and her crew returned to standard operating procedures – making their way home like a well-oiled machine. 

The atmosphere aboard Voyager was a contented sort of calm, and soon, the joviality of the crew returned. Tom could be seen making jokes on the Bridge, Neelix inventing more astounding food concoctions, and Harry struggling to impress the Delaney sisters yet again. Even Seven and B’elanna could be seen spending several off duty hours participating in B’elanna’s new Klingon combat training program. Everything had returned to a semblance of normalcy. 

Well, mostly everything.

The unease and fear Janeway had felt at Seven’s uncertain fate, and the fluttering of _something_ she felt whenever she thought about what happened before Seven left Sickbay churned in Janeway’s stomach uneasily. On the outside, she was nothing but a force of resolute calm and an easygoing contentedness that mimicked that of the overall crew, but inside, she felt like she was drowning.

Not in a deep sea, she mused silently as she sat in her command chair on the bridge, but enough were she couldn’t feel the pool from underneath her feet. Whatever that _thing_ was that happened between her and Seven had unlodged something that had been growing in her that she had tried desperately to deny over the past two years. Seeing Seven’s lifeless body had been a painful reminder of the fragility of life – even that of a seemingly indestructible ex-Borg drone. 

For the first time in two years, she started to question why she was holding back.

It was uncomfortable territory for the unflappable Captain. She took risks in life, surely, but in matters of the heart, she had always played it safe. Mark had been safe. He was kind and loving and he made her laugh. In all honesty, she could have truly been happy with him, would have waited for him if he had waited for her, but now, she started to realize, she wanted something more. It wasn’t risk, not really, but she did want excitement. 

She had never wanted that before.

At least not in her love life – she had always wanted predictable, always wanted planned, always wanted… _safe_. The word drifts across her mind and she shakes her head imperceptibly to clear her thoughts. There was nothing wrong with wanting safe, safe was something good. But it wasn’t what she wanted, not any more.

Excitement, especially that in matters of her heart was something foreign to her understanding…but it was not unpleasant. It had taken her a long time to figure out that she wanted excitement in her life. Sure, she still valued planned, valued being able to know what to expect and when, but this time around it felt different. She liked the girlish excitement she felt whenever she got ready to verse Seven in a Velocity match. Perhaps most of all, she liked Seven’s unpredictability. Seven challenged her _every day_ , and it was sometimes so frustrating that Janeway sometimes wished she could just lock her in the Brig and force her to see her own viewpoint. But sometimes…it was refreshing. It was as if Seven sometimes challenged her as a tribute to Janeway’s own mind – to force her to strengthen her own opinions and draw strength from her own mind. No one had ever done that for her before – she hadn’t even realized it was something she wanted to have happen.

And Seven was her own woman, stubborn, sometimes unyielding, but also brilliant and kind. She had a deep compassion that Janeway guessed she tried to keep protected under an icy exterior. And Seven could make her laugh. Not in the “soft chuckle” way that Mark always made her laugh, but in the “snort in your drink” way that was all her own. Seven didn’t even have to say anything! Just a discrete quirk of her ocular implant at a stuffy diplomatic meeting, and Janeway would thank the gods for her command training that prevented her from laughing out loud, but didn’t stop her eyes from sparkling in mirth.

And she was beautiful. Beautiful in everything – standing imperiously over her when delivering a report in her ready room with intense eyes, or with tendrils of hair falling to frame her determined face when playing Velocity in the Holodeck, or when she regenerated and Janeway…

Janeway stopped herself abruptly. She could not, would not, stray down that path. For one, she decided shifting slightly in her seat, it wasn’t entirely appropriate to think about a member of her crew that way, and thinking about watching her regenerate brought a flush of shame to Janeway’s face. She was basically watching Seven as she slept, if one of her Captains had done that to her…

But how could she stop? To Janeway, it seemed as if she could never get close enough to Seven. Sure, she grasped her arm reassuringly when in intense situations, _or when feeling lonely_ her brain supplied unhelpfully. But for as physically close as she could be next to Seven, she still felt as if an entire abyss still separated them.

It was an abyss she wanted to cross, and desperately, but she didn’t know how. 

The end of her shift on the Bridge ended uneventfully, and she decided to head to the Mess Hall before calling it a night of coffee drinking and a hot bath.

She smiled at crew members as she passed, acknowledged their respect for her without really seeing or comprehending where she was going. The path to the Mess Hall, anywhere really on the ship, was one she had tread so often, she was sure she could get there with her eyes closed.

She entered the Mess Hall, smiling placidly at Neelix gently turning down his invitation to try his new leola root concoction, and instead asking for coffee. Lost in thought she didn’t fully register Neelix handing her a steaming cup until she turned towards the doors of the Mess Hall, completely ready for that bath she had been looking forward to all day, when she suddenly stopped and her vision swam. 

There, in the doorway, was Seven a bloody cut across her forehead and a bruise forming on her cheek. Immediately Janeway’s mind went into overdrive, assessing every possible scenario, preparing every possible contingency. Her heart started pounding in her chest. This couldn’t be happening again, she thought fearfully.

She must have made some sort of noise, because when she shook her head and refocused her eyes, she realized that Seven had come to stand in front of her and was looking at her with concern.

“…Captain? Are you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost?” came the voice of B’elanna who Janeway belatedly realized was standing next to Seven.

She blinked rapidly as if trying to clear the fog in her mind and realized that B’elanna had similar wounds on her face and arms, and that both Seven and B’elanna’s eyes sparkled in mirth that was slowly transitioning to concern.

“What…what happened?” Janeway stumbled out, clearing her throat and trying again. “What happened? Why aren’t you in Sickbay?” she asked voice imperceptibly tinged with worry that was fast abating.

B’elanna smiled broadly. “I was showing Seven my new combat program – it’s been really great for our teamwork skills, fighting for your life on the Holodeck will give you a new appreciation for a person,” B’elanna said teasingly.

“…fighting for your life…?” Janeway breathed out looking at the two women in front of her.

“Not literally Captain. We left the Holodeck safties on. I believe B’elanna was employing hyperbole in this situation,” Seven said mater of factly.

Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly. “I…just, just make sure you get patched up in Sickbay. We can’t have you bleeding all over the Mess Hall.”

Janeway turned away from the women and strode purposefully out of the Mess Hall with adrenaline quickly fading. Behind her she could hear the whispered voice of B’elanna telling Seven, “You need to talk to her.”

She pretended she couldn’t hear, and continued on her way out – bath, and maybe some emotional processing, foremost on her mind.

She didn’t get the chance, however, as as soon as she entered her quarters the chime at her door alerted her to someone’s presence.

“Come,” she said as she took a sip from her coffee.

Seven strode purposefully into the room, still covered in blood and bruises, Janeway thought irritatedly.

“Captain,” she said coming to stand slightly in Janeway’s personal space. “I believe we need to talk about some recent developments I have noticed among a member of the crew.”

Janeway had a sinking feeling she knew exactly which crew member Seven was talking about, but instead, she asked, “Now Seven? You still haven’t been to Sickbay, and it’s getting late…” Janeway trailed off helplessly. She never really stood a chance. There wasn’t really a logical reason as to why she couldn’t talk with Seven, except for she really didn’t want to talk to her at the moment.

Seven continued on undeterred by Janeway’s somewhat lame attempt at evasion. “My nanoprobes are already healing the damage done, however, you may expedite the process with a dermal regenerator if you believe these insignificant wounds will distract you from our conversation,” she finished looking right at Janeway.

Well, that was a challenge if she had ever heard one. “Fine,” she said exasperatedly, “Fine, make yourself comfortable, and I’ll grab the dermal regenerator.” She left for the bathroom, and after a second of searching, she pulled out what she was looking for. When she returned to her living room, she wasn’t entirely surprised to see Seven still standing where she had left her. She rolled her eyes good naturedly, and made her way over to Seven.

Slowly, she began to heal the cut across Seven’s forehead. In a couple seconds, the faint line of red disappeared back to perfectly smooth skin. Next she trained her attention to the bruise on Seven’s cheek. Slowly the discoloration began to disappear. As soon as she finished healing the bruise on Seven’s cheek, she unthinkingly brushed her hand across where the bruise had been. Startled by her own boldness, she began to move her hand away, when another metal hand covered her own and held it in place for a moment.

“Thank you Captain,” Seven said quietly, and Janeway’s breath hitched imperceptibly.

“Seven…what are you doing?” she asked somewhat hesitantly.

In response, Seven leaned in slightly to Janeways palm which now cupped Seven’s cheek, and then laced their fingers together. “This is what I wanted to talk about Captain.”

That simple sentence sent Janeway into slight panic mode. She needed to get the conversation back on to safer ground, she needed…

The word safe drifted lazily across her mind. She had just spent all morning deciding that she no longer wanted safe, she wanted excitement, she wanted challenge, she wanted some unpredictability that always ended with Seven and her on the same page.

Taking a deep breath, Janeway held their hands together tighter, which seemed to take Seven aback.

“Okay Seven, let’s talk.”


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter - thank you for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy it!

Janeway led Seven to the couch in her living room and looked at Seven expectantly, though she sent a silent thank you to her command training, for without it, she was sure she would be a ball of nerves.

Seven looked down at their clasped hands and then back up at Janeway. “You were worried about me,” she stated matter of factly.

Janeway narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion – that was not at all the start to the conversation she thought she was going to have. She took a deep breath. “Yes…” she said slowly, “Yes I was worried about you.” 

“You worry for me?” Seven asked quietly. 

Confusion was clear on Janeway’s face, and internally, she felt the uncomfortable pull of slight anxiety that she might have misinterpreted what Seven wanted to discuss. But comfort be damned, she was going to get through this conversation.

“Yes,” Janeway said quietly, “I worry for you.”

To Janeway, the silence that met her words was deafening. Clearly, she had misinterpreted everything, and in order to save her heart from breaking, she began to rebuild the walls she had erected two years ago. 

But a Borg hand tightly grabbing her own halted her melancholy train of thought, and she looked up to see Seven’s eyes lovingly gazing back at hers.

“I worry for you too,” Seven said with a slight smile. With that admission, the walls around Janeway’s heart began to crumble, and for the first time since the attack, she allowed herself a small, but sincere smile.

“I have worried for you, Captain, and I will always worry for you,” Seven continued softly, as she grasped Janeway’s hand tighter. Janeway’s heart swelled at the statement, at the promise really. Nodding to herself, Janeway decided that for once, she would allow the woman, Kathryn, instead of the Captain to take over. Seven deserved to know exactly what she was thinking, though Janeway already had a strong suspicion that Seven had known for quite some time.

“Seven,” Janeway began, looking into Seven’s face. “I will always worry for you, I have always worried about you, and I think you know this but I will tell you anyway. _You_ are the most important person to me on this entire ship, and in this entire quadrant. However, as Captain, I cannot let personal feelings and my personal thoughts and emotions influence my command decisions. I am responsible for every life aboard Voyager, and I will bring them home – I have to. Can you understand that, Seven? That I cannot always be Kathryn Janeway, but that a lot of the time I will have to be Captain Janeway?” Janeway searching Seven’s face.

“Of course I understand, Captain. Your position aboard Voyager is unique, and I know your responsibilities come first to this ship and her crew – I could never expect that to change. You are Captain Kathryn Janeway – the woman and the captain, and that, to me is…perfection,” Seven said softly.

“Oh Seven,” Janeway said happily, “We can do this and make this work. I know it won’t always be easy, but between you and me, I think we have a knack for defeating the odds,” she said with a crooked smile. “And Seven, I have always, and will always care for you.”

Seven smiled serenely, “As I have always, and will always care for you…Kathryn.”

Janeway smiled peacefully, as she and Seven leaned in. Somehow, Janeway knew they would make this new thing between them work. Yes, they fought, and argued, and challenged each other, but there was no one in the universe that could give her that excitement – that unpredictability like Seven could. 

As the pulled apart to rest their foreheads against each other, smiling shyly, they knew that the remainder of the journey home would be far less lonely.


End file.
